Sherlock's Puzzle
by SacredMorningStar
Summary: When the reader needs help from Sherlock what will he do? Will he find her case boring? What happens when he finds she's impossible to read like Moriarty? This is a Sherlock x Reader Story
1. In Desperate Need

**Sherlock x Reader (x John?)**

 **In Desperate Need**

You needed help! You were desperate and there was only one person you knew of that would help you. You had heard of him from the news, had even read the blog that his companion wrote, he seemed to be your only option now.

You nervously stood outside of 221B and knocked on the door playing with your fingers as you tried to keep yourself distracted by something. A lovely older lady answered the door before she called up to the boys above. The sound of footfalls on the stairs rumbled quickly and a short man with sandy blonde hair came down smiling softly to you. He nodded and thanked the lady, calling her Mrs Hudson, before she scurried to her room and the man waved for you to go upstairs.

The smaller man brought you up to the flat and opened the door for you calling for that very unusual detective with his fascinating ability. You had come dressed casually, a hoodie and a pair of jeans with boots, and had your bag with you with photos of who you wanted Sherlock to track. The man had been an ex and the way your relationship had ended wasn't very good. It had been with plenty of shouting, things broken and doors slammed. It was very scary for you, very nerve racking and you now felt like something more was happening.

" **Sherlock, we have a possible case."** The smaller man called out to wherever his friend was. **"Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water?"**

You shook your head slowly and he nodded smiling a little as you sat down on the sofa and faced him. You heard a baritone voice call through to wait for a moment before the man you had wanted to see stepped out. He walked over and sat down in the chair before those bright eyes scanned over your body slowly. A soft hum left his throat and his hands pressed under his chin in that praying-like form as he thought.

" **So how is it we can help you?"** He spoke calmly and softly sitting back ready to listen.

" **Well it started with my boyfriend...well ex...we...when we broke up it was very scary, very wild, and I'm a little scared of what's been happening lately. I...I feel like there's someone watching me, like there's someone following me all the time. I know it might sound crazy but my ex...he warned that he'd get back at me, that he wouldn't let anyone else have me."** You opened your bag and took out some photos from work. **"I asked work to see if I could see if I was losing my head, and well...this.."** You took out stills from the CCTV and it showed you with the same man close by that you had circled each time.

When Sherlock saw the work he smirked a little before looking back to you going straight faced once again. He put the pictures back down on the table and sat forwards in the chair looking over you again before he seemed to look puzzled and confused. He hummed and tried to figure you out, to find out who you were yet he just couldn't seem to put the pieces of the puzzle that was you together.

" **Clever, not many would've noticed the connection, so what is it you want us to do? You know you are not crazy and that you're being followed, so what do you expect us to do?"** Sherlock's voice was a little sharp as he didn't like that he couldn't solve you.

" **He's always been close but I've not been able to catch him following me and the police won't do anything because they say there's no proof it's me he's following. I'm scared of the threat and what this guy might do to me."** The fear was obvious in your voice and your hands even shook a little. **"My ex...he would mean every word, I know what he's like, he doesn't ever make an idle threat."**

Your words seem to sink and and Sherlock looked to John. He took the pictures and the photo you had brought of you and your ex. He then stepped over and looked out the window parting the curtains slightly to see the man in your pictures driving a taxi that was parked down the road. He smirked a little as he thought.

" **If you're willing to wait here we can sort this all out. John we're going out. Stay here, we won't be long."** Sherlock grabbed his coat and John followed quickly behind leaving you in the apartment.

You felt awkward being in a strangers flat, alone, you had barely gone anywhere. You had only gone work and home since feeling like someone was watching you. You had tried not to be anywhere alone and your apartment had always had someone around, be it neighbour, friend or room-mate. There was always someone around you when you were home but now you were somewhere you didn't know, alone with no one to be there to hear your screams if something happened.

 _Stop thinking like that. Nothing's going to happen to you._ You muttered to yourself as you looked around the flat. You paced quietly and bit your lip as you thought. Suddenly you heard the door open. You paused and heard footfalls up the stairs as if someone were creeping into the building. You paused and looked over to the door stepping back away from the door slowly ad round the corner where you saw a strange experiment set up. You tried to keep yourself quiet as you heard someone step into the flat.

" **Come out little birdy, I just wish to play~"** The French accent wasn't one you recognised but you were terrified of who it might be. **"You know there is no one here to protect you so just come out. Let me get this job over and done with."**

You heard the man creep slowly through the house and you just walked back slowly and cautiously. You backed up through the kitchen and backed into a door shutting yourself in the bedroom you pressed your back against slamming the door.

" **Ah little flower! Come out an play."** He called out heading to the door and tried to open it. **"Let me in little dove, the kitten's claws are getting dull without being used."**

You tried to keep your weight against the door only to find that he simply pushed it open. It was almost as if your weight was nothing against the door. He grabbed you as soon as he saw you and pinned you against the nearest wall he could. He held you down against it pressing you hard into it so that you couldn't move at all. This was what you feared would happen, had been the whole reason you came to Sherlock, and yet it was that that had become your downfall.

He pulled a knife out of his belt and traced the blade tip along your spine smirking as he took in your smell. It scared you knowing this could be the end, could be the last thing you ever felt. You closed you eyes, shaking, hoping and praying that Sherlock and his companion came home soon and found you alive and with this maniac on your back. Suddenly there was the rushed sound of people running and you felt the weight lifted off your back, heard the sound of someone reading someone's rights.

You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders and a blanket placed over your body as someone ushered you back to the sofa you had sat on before. You looked up to see John smiling softly to you and keeping the blanket over your body. You watched as police took the man out of the room in handcuffs before Sherlock walked over putting a cup of tea in front of you.

" **I hear this helps calm people down, although no scientific proof, I thought it might help you seeing how shaken you are."** Sherlock spoke before going over to his chair sitting down.

" **You left me, you left me..."** You muttered it softly not looking to the tea.

" **He wasn't going to reveal himself otherwise. We came back didn't we? We had to do something to make the guy reveal himself and that was the only way we could do it."** His tone was straight and almost monotonous.

" **You did it deliberately?! You jerk! I was absolutely terrified. You didn't think to warn me? To tell me what you were going to do?!"** You words seemed to surprise him.

" **Would you have done it if I had?"** Sherlock's tone was a little sharp but he didn't even look at you.

" **If it meant I could live without looking over my shoulder then I'd have done it! I'd have been useful not just some bait!"** Sherlock looked to you surprised at your reply and laughed a little.

" **You are unusual. I highly doubt you mean those words you say but never mind. What's done is done, you'll just have to deal with the positive results."**

You looked to him confused and angry before sighing ad reached out sipping the tea. John looked between the two of you confused and surprised. He hummed softly before the pictures were placed in front of you. You finished the tea and smiled a little rubbing your neck nervously.

" **Yeah, thank you, I wasn't just crazy. I knew he would do something."** You shook your head slowly before Sherlock walked back over to you.

" **I just did the job I was asked of, it killed my boredom for a short time at least."** He nodded and laughed softly.

" **Great, my life and death eased your boredom."** You laughed softly shaking your head slowly.

" **You really aren't like anyone else, why can't I...?"** He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. **"Well your case is solved, you can go back and live your normal, boring life, with your normal boring job."**

You sighed softly and smiled to him before quickly going over and hugging Sherlock. You quietly thanked him once again and told him you owed him your life meaning if he needed you for anything he could call on you. You doubted he would need anything from you seeing as he had John but you hoped he would think about it. You gave John a hug as well and looked out the window sighing softly. You made your way down the stairs with John not too far behind as he escorted you out.

" **Thank you, to both of you once again, I hope his boredom doesn't bring you too much trouble."** You and John laughed softly together feeling a little more at ease knowing you weren't being hunted.

" **Have a safe journey home."** John smiled to you before looking out as you hailed a cab and disappeared into the night.

When he came back up to the flat he saw Sherlock looking frustrated and puzzled as he perched his fingers beneath his chin in thought. It seemed Sherlock knew John was there without looking and frowned softly.

" **I couldn't read her John, I looked at her and drew a blank, just who is she."** Sherlock looked to his partner with a mixture of frustration, anger and confusion. **"Just who was she, I haven't had this since...since Moriarty."**


	2. A Troubling Game

**Sherlock x Reader**

 **A Troubling Game**

Since the case that Sherlock had solved for you your life had gone back to normal. There had been no strange stalking you, trying to kill you, your ex was put in the frame and was arrested by police by the assassin he had sent before. Knowing that he had been locked away made you feel safer and your routines had gotten back to how they had always been. However what surprised you was when Sherlock Holmes sent you a text. He had asked for your help remembering your promise from before that you owed him your life and would help him if he needed.

The message was simple. It was just something plain and ordinary that you hadn't expected to be part of anything more. At first you hadn't known who it was, the number just being shown. You had not added Sherlock's number, having contacted them through email, so how he got your number you didn't know but the text was a surprise.

 _Need your help, did you mean what you said about helping out? – SH_

You didn't know who it could have been at first but the initials finally gave away who it was and you looked to the message over and over again unsure of what he'd want. He had saved your life and basically now owned your life.

 _Mr Holmes I want to know how you got this number, and yes you saved my life, I meant every word when I said I would help you – (Y/I)_

 _We can get into that later. Come to 221B tonight and we will discuss how you can help – SH_

You smiled softly shaking your head at the thought of Sherlock just calling upon you whenever he needed you. You had heard of how he just called upon his companion John no matter what he was doing and it intrigued you to know that Sherlock had gone through the process of finding out your number to be able to contact you. You sat at your desk at work and drummed your fingers against the desk smirking to yourself.

 _I will come straight from work – (Y/I)_

 _Great. Be quick as you can – SH_

The day was long and tiresome as you got through all the paperwork you had been given for the day. It was arduous and boring but it was your life currently and you had to deal with it. The day was long and tiresome as you got through all the paperwork you had been given for the day. It was arduous and boring but it was your job and it gave you independence. By the time you were finished the night had drawn in and you were ready to just get whatever Sherlock needed you for over with.

You got a taxi as soon as you could and once you arrived at 221B everything seemed to be different. Sherlock had been right at the door and opened it before you could even knock, he ushered you into the house quickly and got you to sit down on the sofa you had been the first time you got here.

" **You're late."** Was all he said as you sat down and he paced the room slowly. **"Well at least you got here."**

He was muttering and mumbling a little before he stopped and pressed his hands together before putting them against his chin thinking for a moment. He stared off into space before light seemed to return to his eyes again and he jumped a little as if he had thought of something important.

" **Sherlock why did you text me? And how did you get a hold of my number?"** You sat forwards confused and frustrated; your day having been long and tiring.

" **Ah yes, well you see there is a case, one that I need your help with. It appears that the target is couples and I need to draw out whoever it is that is causing these murders. I need your help because I need you...look I need us to go out."** His words seemed to get a little harder as he spoke the last part before looking to you in the eye. **"As you can guess, I cannot do such a thing with John as it just wouldn't work. You are the only woman that is not known connected to me so you are the best choice."**

You were a little speechless as you thought about what Sherlock had just asked you. He wanted the pair of you to go out on a date in order to get a murderer to show themselves. He was asking you to go out with him so he could solve a case. You had been his best option which confused you considering you barely knew each other. These thoughts circled in your mind so much that you didn't even realise that he hadn't explained how he got hold of your number. You tried to think clearer and focus on the reason but it only made you laugh softly.

" **So you're asking me to go out on a date, so that you can solve one of your cases?"** You shook your head slowly as he gave you an expression that said ' _Were you not listening?_ '.

" **Yes, is that not what I just told you?"** It had been the case that he needed a female companion to help solve a murder, in the way he had asked you, but there was also a more selfish reason behind why he had asked you.

You were still a mystery to the great Sherlock Holmes and the fact that he couldn't read you bothered him. He wanted to spend some time with you so that he could figure you out, so that he could understand you, so that he didn't have a puzzle that he couldn't solve. He hated that he couldn't solve you, that you were an enigma to him, and that you were someone he just couldn't get. He had hoped that you would help him, that you would say yes so he could try to solve you.

" **Would you be putting my life in danger?"** You looked up at him with cautious eyes; worried that this could be something very dangerous.

" **I would never put your life in danger; I will take care of you if you are willing to help me (Y/N)."** He spoke softly to you with honesty in his words. **"I will always look after anyone who helps me."**

You smiled softly before nodding slowly and giving in to those vibrant and beautiful eyes that were so captivating. You looked up at the famous detective before he looked out the window hearing John getting home. He smirked a little before looking to you once again.

" **The date is tomorrow night, be here for seven. We will go out together on this date."** He smiled a little enjoying the idea that he could play a little game with you to try and solve you.

You were surprised Sherlock was so determined for you to go out on the date with him but it made you happy to know he had wanted you to be the one to go with him. The fact he had chosen you was surprising but you had wanted to learn more about the great detective. Sherlock was someone you found interesting and you had wanted to know more about him just as he had wanted to try and figure out you. Sherlock got you up on your feet ushering you out of the door and you met John mid way down the stairs. Sherlock waved you off and pulled John into their apartment shutting you out.

The next day of work seemed to be long but you were looking forward to the evening ahead of you. You were going to head home as soon as you could to get ready for your 'date' with Sherlock. You knew this was all going to be part of a game but it was something interesting. The afternoon soon came and you finished your shift at work. It was going to be a little bit of a rush to get ready but you were excited and it was surprising.

You walked home quickly and were glad to get into your apartment. You dumped all your stuff down on your sofa in the living room and headed straight to your room to choose your outfit. You chose (Y/F/C) dress that hugged your curves well but came down to your mid thigh. Even though it hugged your curves it still allowed you to move freely feeling comfortable. It had matching glitter over the right strap which spread out to the left of the dress looking like it fell or even a galaxy. You placed the dress on your bed laying it flat with a pair of black leggings before heading to the bathroom.

Once you were washed, dressed and had your make-up done you looked at the time finding that you had half an hour before you were due at Baker Street. You shuffled nervously as you looked at yourself in your mirror just staring a little uneasy. This was going to be a strange night, a date with _the_ Sherlock Holmes. Who would have guessed you of all people would be allowed such an honour. You heard the taxi you booked earlier beep outside and you sighed softly. This was it.

You got into the taxi and were on your way to your date wondering just what was planned and what Sherlock considered a good date. You knew this was all part of the case but there was a small part of you that hoped he had wanted this as much as you did. You played with a piece of (H/C) hair as the taxi pulled up outside. You looked out and hesitated a moment before paying the taxi fare and headed to the door. You felt anxious and nervous and were already ten minutes early. When John opened the door he was surprised to see you. That warm smile graced his face as he looked over you taking in the way you were dressed. You felt strange having him look at you like that but he smiled at you warmly guiding you up the stairs.

You began to feel more at home here the more you visited. You sat down on the sofa you had sat on each time. You perched yourself carefully before you saw Sherlock come out of his room surprising you by wearing a suit. He looked even more handsome like this and you were amazed by the way he looked. At first he didn't care to point out that he had noticed you, he just pulled the blazer over his body shuffling in it uncomfortably as he ruffled his hair. You could tell he didn't like being in such an outfit but you enjoyed the view you had of him.

When he finally turned to face you he kept his stone face but there was a look in his eye, a glimpse you saw you saw but couldn't be sure of. You didn't know if you really had seen it but Sherlock quickly brushed it off. His eyes looked over you slowly, similar to John's had before, and then he held his hand out to you.

" **Let the game begin."** He muttered softly to you before he took you out for a wonderful meal.

You had no idea how he managed to afford such a beautiful restaurant. You remember him mention the name Mycroft but you had no idea what that meant. You had been taken to a wonderful restaurant, five-star, meals that seemed too small for the price but were amazingly delicious. You enjoyed the atmosphere here, and being here with Sherlock was strange but enjoyable.

Through the whole meal he kept staring at you carefully. You both kept conversation light but you were fascinated by what it was that Sherlock could do. You wanted to know how his mind worked, why it was so different, whether you could make yours like his. He had found your questions surprising but had tried to answer them.

He finally managed to begin to put the puzzle of you together. He still had gaps, spaces he just couldn't fill, but he was beginning to put you all together. He finally had found a way to read you, to get to know you, he just had to take more time to learn about you. He had to give himself chance to look at all of you, to talk to you and learn every little detail about you that he wanted.

The meal had gone well however Sherlock was displeased that he hadn't come across anyone that could be their possible murderer but he still had to get you back home safe and sound. He had to get you back to your own apartment without anyone confronting him or you for the rest of the evening and then the case would be over. Luckily, or in some cases unluckily, the meal was nearly over with you finishing dessert and Sherlock having ate the small amount just to make it appear to be real. Once you were finished he offered you his arm and escorted you out of the restaurant before looking to the park opposite.

" **Care to continue this our date for a little longer? A short walk in the fresh air might be pleasant."** His offer surprised you and you bashfully agreed nodding as he escorted you across the road to the park.

The pair of you walked, with your arm looped through his, and enjoyed the quiet evening as you walked together. The night wasn't warm but it wasn't too cold. You smiled contently before feeling like you were being followed. You looked up at Sherlock to see that knowing smirk plastered across his face. He didn't have to even look behind them to know they were being followed. The next words out of his mouth caused a rush through you; whether excitement or fear you weren't too sure at the time.

" **We're being followed, this is the important part, I need you to keep calm. Pretend like you don't know he's there. When I tell you I need you to run."** He spoke to you whispering into your ear before you giggled pretending he whispered something special.

" **Of course, anything you want."** You muttered it nodding slowly.

You walked together for a short while longer getting deeper into the park and finally out of sight of the streets. When you both got so far the man seemed to hurry up. Sherlock looked to you and smiled a little.

" **Go play chase."** He muttered and you ran instantly.

You running caught the male's attention and he headed forwards before Sherlock turned and took him out quickly with a swift kick to the legs. He made the male drop down to the floor but a sound made him tense. It was your voice, you were screaming, shouting, it sounded like you were caught in your own fight. You had run ahead like he had told you to only to be caught by someone waiting further down the path.

You tried to fight, to get yourself free but there was no way you could. The man who had caught you had a firm grip on you. He Walked back down the path holding a blade to your throat smirking. When he saw his companion out cold on the floor he rolled his eyes.

" **Well done Mr. Holmes. However my companion isn't one for games. I'm sad to say he isn't very fun, however this little flower seems to be great fun."** He pulled you close and sniffed against your head gently.

You looked to Sherlock, hoping he could help you, knowing that he will look after you and keep his promise. You knew he never went against his word and when he said something he always meant it. You felt the stranger's hand holding your stomach close to him and you just couldn't get away. You close your eyes and prayed that Sherlock would find a way to get you away from this freak.

" **She is very clever, her games are fun to play, however she isn't yours you play with. Let her go. I do not make threats, I make promises."** Sherlock's words were cold, stern and showed that possible serial killer that could be hidden inside him.

The man only laughed and lowered the blade away from your throat. His other arm still pinned you against his body however, so you couldn't get away from him or pull yourself free all that well. His arm held you closer and he went back sniffing your hair again sending fear through your body as you panicked. While his head was close you threw your head with as much force as you could sideways hitting him hard making him release you and stumble away. You rushed back to Sherlock's side and prepared to fight, you had to do something now that there were two of them there.

" **Dumb bitch! How DARE you do that to me?!"** He held the knife in his hand tightly before launching himself at the pair of you.

Sherlock laughed shaking his head before throwing this guy on the floor as well. He'd had poor form, obviously not having anyone face him or fight him; well at least no one with skill. Sherlock called in Lestrade as he clung to the male that had pointed the blade at you and you held the other male.

The pair were arrested and taken away while Sherlock finally had chance to check that you were okay. He checked your neck not seeing any marks or cuts on you. He was glad to see you were safe and sound and was relieved to know you handled yourself so well.

" **Well done back there. You didn't panic and even managed to get yourself free. Had you not done that I do not know what I would have done. Thank you for the help, and the date...it wasn't...too drastic."** He smiled to you before John came running over breathless and looked between the two of you as you smiled to the tall detective.

" **Well it was fun, in a way. Maybe I could do this again some time. Even if I'm bait again."** You laughed a little and smiled to him.

It had been a strange and weird date. You doubted anyone else would have had one like this with anyone and that only made it more enjoyable and more fun. You were looking forward to the next time Mr Holmes would need your help. Maybe it could be even more fun.


End file.
